Esperando por voce
by larissacosta52
Summary: sera que depois de 15 anos um amor poderá ser vivido?
1. Chapter 1

**Chicago, Illinois 1987**

No contraste do grande lago aparecia a lua cheia, brilhante no céu escuro, mas não havia estrelas. Apenas a lua que era testemunha de uma despedida entre dois amigos.

-você não pode ir! Prometeu-me que não iria me deixar sozinho... Jensen o meu pai ele vai...

-não!-interrompeu Jensen-olha eu sei que eu prometi a você. Mas os meus pais terão que se mudar por causa do trabalho deles. eu nunca quebrei uma promessa a você Jared. Estou sofrendo tanto quanto você...

-Então não vá! Vamos fugir sei lá! Podemos nos virar por aí-disse Jared com os olhos marejados.

-Eu sinto muito. Mas prometo que eu venho te buscar! Você não vai mais precisar morar com seu pai.

-você promete jen? Será que não irá quebrar mais uma promessa?-sussurrou o moreno

-Jared olha pra mim!-disse segurando o queixo de Jared-eu venho te buscar ok!-disse Jensen já não conseguindo segurar as lagrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto-quero que fique com isso. Esse amuleto vai te proteger – disse o loiro colocando o cordão no pescoço de Jared.

-adeus Jay, me espere ok?-segurando levemente a mão tremula do moreno que acariciava o pingente esverdeado. Então viu que Jared apenas o olhava intensamente. Aquele olhar que o fazia esquecer-se de todos seus problemas, como se quisesse gravar mais uma vez se aproximou do moreno e o beijou suavemente. Apenas um roçar dos lábios finos com os seus que misturavam com o gosto salgado das lagrimas de ambos.

Jensen se levantou e caminhou rumo a enorme floresta que rodeava o lago

Ainda acariciando o amuleto, mas seus olhos se focavam apenas ao lago a sua frente e apenas um leve sussurro saiu de sua boca.

-SEMPRE vou esperar por você

**Continua...**


	2. Chapter 2

**San Francisco, Califórnia.**

Mais uma cirurgia bem sucedida. No hospital Sant Clarence, todos conheciam o , cirurgião profissional e cardiologista. Depois de 5 horas finalizando mais uma operação. Jensen ficava orgulhoso de si quando via a esperança e alegria nos rostos de seus pacientes.

Voltando para a sua sala, passando pelo corredor vazio acenou para Tom que logo o acompanhava ao seu lado:

-Então... Mais uma cirurgia bem sucedida, -disse Tom sorrindo para o amigo e colega de trabalho, porem era oftalmologista.

-Pois é mais uma...

-cara você tá péssimo!-disse o moreno olhando para Jensen que parecia visivelmente cansado-aposto que você esta apenas com aquele café que tomamos de manha no estomago

-acertou em cheio. Disse Jensen se divertindo com a expressão indignada de Tom

- Sei... Hoje Steve e Chris e eu vamos ao barzinho de sempre. Você vai né?-disse Welling esperançoso mesmo sabendo pela cara de Jensen a resposta

-sinto muito, mas estou com uma enxaqueca daquelas, fica pra próxima vez ok?

-Ok Jen. Mas na próxima você não escapa hein! Até amanha!-disse Tom indo para sua sala ao lado.

-Até!-disse Jensen entrando em sua sala e logo depois de se sentar, observou mais uma vez as fotos que estavam em sua mesa.

Jensen em sua festa de formatura. Jensen e seus Pais o abraçando e segurando seu diploma. Sua irmã e ele em um concerto musical com seu namorado Jeff. E a ultima ele e seus amigos no bar em que se encontravam uma vez por semana.

Amigos... Enfiou sua mão no bolso de seu jaleco e tirou o amuleto esverdeado que guardara consigo. Toda vez que olhava para o objeto lembrava-se da única pessoa que povoava seus pensamentos... Ainda gravou o que mais lhe encantou naquele menino com jeito desengonçado e que havia conquistado seu coração de uma forma arrebatadora.

O som estridente do telefone tirou de seus devaneios guardou o amuleto em uma pequena caixa de madeira que mesmo depois de tantos anos ainda continua intacta.

-Alo

-Dr. Ackles seu próximo paciente chegou-disse Susan sua secretaria.

-ok. Já estou indo Susan. Obrigado-respondeu Jensen desligando o telefone

Levantou-se e se dirigiu ao próximo paciente

**Continua...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dallas, Texas**

Aquele horário, sempre escolhia para ficar sozinho em seu ateliê. Todos os seus alunos já tinham ido embora há uma hora. E lá estava ele mais uma vez pintando o mesmo quadro.

Em rabiscos precisos, Jared passava no centro da paisagem apenas lápis de cera preto. Estava perfeito. Não precisava colorir, pois o preto do lápis realçava o grande lago e em volta a floresta densa cheia de pinheiros altos. Aquilo o relaxava, tirava um pouco a tristeza que seu coração exalava. Suspirando tirou seu avental e guardou o quadro junto dos outros idênticos que desenhou e pintou. Cinza e preto eram as cores que pincelava mais. Essas cores também significavam sua vida depois de...

Nesse momento seu celular tocou e observou no visor e sorriu, sabia que viriam reclamações do outro lado da linha:

-eu quero saber onde você se meteu!-disse Alona do outro lado da linha. Era sua melhor amiga apesar de tudo.

-oi!Estou muito bem obrigado por perguntar!-ironizou Jared-estou saindo do ateliê ok?Chego aí na sua casa em 15 minutos.

-é bom mesmo, se demorar mais um pouco eu juro que mando o esquadrão da policia ir buscar você! Ouviu bem?

-sim mamãe! Já escutei e já estou indo! Te amo -disse Jared imaginando a cara da amiga. Não conseguia ficar com raiva dele por mais de um dia. Se brigavam hoje. Amanhã nada havia acontecido.

-Eu sei. Também te amo. Beijos

Alona era sua amiga desde a época da faculdade. Como Jared era novo na cidade e Alona não era uma daquelas garotas que sonhavam em ser popular ou ser líder de torcida. Acabaram se aproximando e desde então não se desgrudavam. Alona também sabia sobre o amuleto que Jared carregava consigo. Mas evitava falar com ela sobre o assunto. Seus olhos se avistaram novamente o quadro a sua frente. Caminhou até a estante de madeira e tirou da gaveta o pequeno amuleto que mesmo depois de anos continuou intacto...

O guardou de volta. Seu coração apertava cada vez que olhava pra ele.

Balançou a cabeça tentando esquecer seus pensamentos. Não queria chorar de novo. Não, dessa vez queria recomeçar. Só não sabia se era capaz de esquecer-se dele...

Finalmente pegou seus pertences e foi até a Casa de Alona

**Continua...**


	4. Chapter 4

Na sala de estar da casa de Alona, Jared tentava mudar de assunto. Mas percebeu que foi completamente em vão.

-Al, eu já disse que tive que terminar alguns quadros que foram encomendados pela Sarah. Pra galeria dela lembra? Por isso fiquei um pouco mais tarde no ateliê!

- Eu sei! Me desculpe Jay .é que eu fiquei preocupada, sabe como eu sou. Olha esquece tá? Vamos pedir uma pizza?-perguntou Alona sabendo que seu amigo tinha ficado chateado.

Jared apenas acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se no tapete felpudo de cor verde musgo no centro da sala e começou a zapear os canais a procura de algo interessante, mas acabou achando um filme de ação repetido mesmo, na verdade não estava nem prestando atenção no filme. Através da grande janela em sua frente observava a lua brilhante. E o céu sem estrelas. A brisa bagunçava um pouco seus cabelos. Fechou os olhos e se perdeu de novo em seus devaneios, tanto que não percebeu a presença de Alona ao seu lado segurando a caixa de pizza.

-Jared... Jared-nenhuma resposta-JAREEED!-gritou Alona

-o que?-olhou espantado para a loira ao seu lado

-chamei você três vezes! Não vai mesmo me contar por que esta tão distante hoje?-perguntou Alona olhando preocupada para o moreno

-Não, por que eu não tenho nada pra dizer! E eu estou com muita fome. Então se não se importa gostaria que você se sentasse ao meu lado e me acompanha-se ao comer a pizza que por sinal já deve estar fria

-sabe que cedo ou tarde você vai ter que me falar certo?

-espero que seja bem tarde!-disse Jared enquanto puxava carinhosamente a mão da amiga que ainda o olhava desconfiada, mas logo se rendeu ao cheiro da pizza.

Depois de 40 minutos, as letrinhas brancas subiam ao fundo preto e a caixa de pizza estava completamente vazia.

-Esse filme foi horrível! Na próxima vez eu escolho um melhor-disse Alona guardando o dvd.

-você sempre escolhe Al!-respondeu Jared levantando-se- já vou indo ok?Hoje o dia foi muito cansativo e amanha tenho que ir um pouco mais cedo pro trabalho.

-Jay, antes de você ir eu queria falar uma coisinha.

-Quando você vem com essa cara, é porque coisa boa não deve ser- Disse Jared desconfiado.

-Bom é que neste fim de semana eu vou viajar pra Califórnia, visitar meus Pais e...

-E...

-E eu queria que você fosse comigo-respondeu Alona se preparando para ouvir um sonoro não.

-Al, eu já disse que...

-olha já esta quase tudo planejado, nós vamos e passamos dois dias lá. Qual é Jay! Sei que você precisa de umas férias, e estou falando de apenas dois dias! Depois nós retornamos para Dallas.

-Al...

-Por favorzinho?-só faltava ela juntar as duas mãos e Alona parecia com uma criança-promete que vai pensar?

Jared pensou na possibilidade. Mesmo querendo terminar o resto dos quadros, fazia um bom tempo que não saía parasse divertir.

-tudo bem, eu vou pensar a respeito e amanha te dou uma resposta.

-ah, eu posso passar no seu ateliê e podemos sair para almoçar! Que tal?

-pode ser. Mas agora eu tenho que ir-disse o moreno se levantando. Alona o acompanhou até a porta.

-pense com carinho ok?-ficando na ponta do pé devido a altura de Jared e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha-E vê se para de crescer!

-aham! Eu sei que você gosta, este é um dos meus charmes-sussurrou o moreno no ouvido da loira que sorriu com o comentário.

-é mais eu já tenho namorado senhor Padalecki!e ele tem muito ciúmes de você sabia?

Carl era namorado de Alona a quase seis meses, e viajava muito. Sabia da relação dos dois amigos apesar de sentir um pouco de ciúmes de Jared. Mas este explicou que Al era apenas sua melhor amiga e nada mais.

-ok!Já vou indo. Ate amanha!

Enquanto Jared dirigia de volta pro seu apartamento, Jared pensou sobre a proposta de Al. Ela estava certa sobre ele próprio estar trabalhando muito essa ultimas semanas. E dois dias não atrapalharia não faria mal algum

_Amanha confirmaria a viagem em rumo a Califórnia_.


	5. Chapter 5

Chegando em casa ,depois de meia hora de transito congestionado, Jensen tirou seu paletó e sapatos, ficando apenas de jeans e a camisa social preta. Dirigiu-se a cozinha e preparou uma macarronada e para acompanhar um vinho branco. Sentou-se na poltrona preta e apertou o botão vermelho que piscava incansavelmente. Começou a comer enquanto escutava as mensagens:

-e aí cara!-era Steve- você faltou a reunião dos garotos hoje!-Jensen começou a rir por causa da ''reunião dos garotos''-amanha como você sabe é aniversário do Chris, então vamos nos reunir. E você tem que ir! Se for preciso leva a aspirina pra dor de cabeça ok?Cuida-se!

-oi meu amor!-era Donna-desculpe não ter ligado antes pra você é que a sua mãe anda atolada de coisas pra fazer no trabalho. Me ligue amanha, seu pai esta com saudades e eu também. Eu te amo filho.

E então a luzinha vermelha parou de piscar. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de seus pais que mesmo depois de fazer 33 anos ainda o tratavam com carinho extremo.

Bocejando foi para o quarto tentar ter uma boa noite de sono.

** J2 **

No apartamento de Jared, havia uma mala cinza e uma Alona impaciente andando pro lado e pro outro na sala de estar.

-Jay vamos logo! Você esta aí dentro desse quarto a 20 minutos!

-ok!Já estou pronto, podemos ir agora- disse Jared carregando sua mochila nas costas.

-graças a deus!

Depois de 2 horas, Alona ressonava no banco do passageiro. Jared desligou o rádio e observava além da estrada, o sol que logo iria se por.

Inevitavelmente, deu um sorriso triste ao lembrar-se do por do sol.

**Flashback on**

_Jensen estava sentado na ponte de madeira que ia de encontro ao lago que agora refletia os últimos raios do sol. Estava tão concentrado com a paisagem a sua frente que não reparou a presença de Jared ao seu lado._

_-uma moeda por seus pensamentos-disse Jared sorrindo e logo se sentando ao seu lado. Jensen sorriu e apenas respondeu:_

_-eu preferiria beijos em vez de moedas..._

_-bem... Talvez depois, mas antes eu tenho uma coisa pra você-disse Jared com um sorriso sapeca no rosto._

_-tudo bem Jared estraga- prazer!- brincou Jensen- o que é então?_

_O moreno se divertia ao ver a curiosidade estampada no rosto de Jensen a sua frente. Parecia mais criança do que ele próprio._

_-Pra eu te dar o seu presente, você tem que fechar seus olhos, senão sem presente!_

_-pronto!-Jensen fechou os olhos._

_Depois de alguns segundos, Jared sussurrou em seu ouvido- pode abrir._

_Devagar, Jensen foi abrindo seus olhos e olhou o livro mais novo de seu escritor favorito. Retratava sobre historias de suspense_

_-Jay como conseguiu? Eu o procurei por todas as livrarias da cidade e não encontrei- perguntou Jensen encantado olhando para o objeto em suas mãos._

_-Perguntei pra bibliotecária da escola, e ela disse que aqui na cidade tinha esgotado, então eu procurei na cidade vizinha e achei! Foi difícil, mas eu consegui!_

_-Jared você deve ter gastado quase toda sua mesada, e..._

_O longo comentário que o loiro ia fazer foi completamente esquecido, ao sentir os lábios de Jared junto aos seus, foi um beijo rápido, porem demonstrando todo o amor que um sentia pelo o outro._

_-Feliz 19 anos Jen! Eu queria ter te dado um presente melhor, mas..._

_-Jay?- interrompeu Jensen _

_- o que foi?_

_-Eu te amo- Jensen olhava apaixonadamente para o moreno a sua frente, que agora sorria mostrando suas belas covinhas que faziam o mais velho sorrir ainda mais._

_Para ele o seu melhor presente estava sorrindo pra ele, fazendo seu dia ficar mais especial._

_-Também te amo Jen- se aconchegou nos braços de Jensen que enlaçou seus braços em sua cintura. Jared o beijou mais uma vez. A única pessoa que o fazia esquecer-se das constantes brigas com seu pai._

_Jensen se sentia nas nuvens, seu amor estava em seus braços, compartilhando o começo do anoitecer._

**Flashback off**

Finalmente depois de 4 horas, haviam chegado a San Francisco.


	6. Chapter 6

Jared já era conhecido pelos Pais de Alona, pois muitas vezes eles iam visitar a filha em Dallas. Quando chegaram avistaram a Sra. Tal, os esperando. Desceram do carro e foram ao seu encontro.

-Oi mãe!-disse Alona abraçando sua mãe.

-Oi filha! Que saudades, e Jared cada vez mais alto não? Tudo bem?

-Sim, obrigado Sra. Tal, e a senhora como vai?-perguntou o moreno educadamente

-Melhor agora com a presença de vocês! Venham vamos entrar, preparei uma comida deliciosa.

Depois de algumas horas conversando sobre trivialidades, Alona e Jared foram para o quarto da loira que tinha duas camas de solteiro, e uma cômoda entre elas.

-Nossa como senti falta daqui!- Alona se deitou na cama.

-Claro você é mimada o tempo todo. – brincou Jared que agora observava o grande jardim pela janela do quarto.

-Então, vamos sair hoje?

-Pode ser.

-ok. Então vou ver se tem algo pra explorar, nessa casa faz meses que eu não venho aqui.

Jared riu do momento infantil de sua amiga.

**J2**

Jensen estava terminando de avaliar algumas listas, quando ouviu duas batidas na porta.

-Pode entrar.

-Hey Jen!- era Tom- só estou passando por aqui pra confirmar sobre hoje à noite

-Tudo bem, eu vou passar no meu apartamento e depois encontro com vocês.

-ok. Até lá.

Não sabia o porquê, mas Jensen estava ansioso, e sentia que esta noite, algo pra acontecer.

No bar estavam todos reunidos conversando animadamente então Tom preocupado perguntou

-onde o Jensen está?- perguntou para Chris

-Jensen sempre se atrasa e... – mal acabou de falar e viram o loiro indo em direção a eles.

-Oi pessoal, e aí Chris tá ficando velho! Parabéns cara!-falou Jensen o abraçando

-Valeu Jen! E então estamos vendo umas gatinhas olhando pra você, por que não vai lá se apresentar?

-Não estou afim de companhia hoje.

-Aham... Sei. e por que esta aqui então?- perguntou Steve

-Por que hoje é aniversário do Chris e vocês são os meus amigos. Então eu vim mesmo pra curtir a noite. - disse Jensen sorrindo.

Depois de um bom tempo conversando, Jensen aproveitou que todos estavam prestando atenção em alguma piada que tom estava contando, se levantou e foi ao banheiro.

Olhou pra trás e quando se virou novamente esbarrou em alguém.

-Me desculpe, eu não...

Suas palavras morreram em sua boca quando reconheceu aquele olhar que era direcionado a ele. Depois de tantos anos seu coração bateu mais forte. E só conseguiu dizer

-Jared...

**Continua...**


	7. Chapter 7

No balcão escutava Alona falando o quanto era sapeca na infância, apesar de ela não admitir.

-Pois é então ele ficou me aborrecendo tanto que soquei a cara dele. Sorte dele o nariz não ter quebrado.

-Al você é que teve sorte de não ser expulsa. –riu Jared.

-Tanto faz eu estava certa e não ele. - disse a loira tomando seu drink.

-tudo bem então. Vou ao banheiro... E você fique longe de encrencas- como resposta apenas recebeu uma piscadela.

Estava andando entre as pessoas que bebiam e riam, curtindo o fim de sexta feira, quando esbarrou em alguém.

Mas o que deixou em choque não foi por isso. 15 anos se passaram e reconheceu aqueles olhos verdes que habituavam seus sonhos. Estava tão surpreso que não reparou que Jensen estava o olhando com a mesma expressão surpresa. E estremeceu ao ouviu seu nome sair daquela boca que anos atrás o levava a loucura.

-Jared...

Todos os sentimentos que tentou esquecer, apesar de saber inutilmente que isso era impossível, pois Jensen havia sido a única pessoa que o fazia se sentir amado. Não guardava raiva e nem rancor. Mas Jared sentia uma grande magoa em seu peito. Apesar de seu amor Jensen continuar intacto.

Antes de qualquer reação ou resposta procurou espaço a sua frente, queria sair dali pra bem longe de Jensen mesmo seu coração estar descompassado. Estava tão distraído que nem se lembrou de Alona. Já fora do bar começou a andar com passos rápidos respirava fundo, tentando entender o porquê de estar acontecendo tudo o que pensou jamais acontecer.

Jensen o deixou não apenas sozinho, mas um com um enorme vazio no peito.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que não escutou alguém gritando seu nome:

-Jared! Espera! Jared!

Jared continuou apertando os passos e então sentiu alguém segurar seu braço.

-Jay eu preciso explicar eu...

- Não tem nada pra me explicar Jensen me deixe passar, por favor- Interrompeu Jared.

-Você não pode ir embora sem antes eu falar com você Jared, eu preciso que me escute. Por favor!-Jensen tentava acalmar todos os sentimentos que afloravam dentro de si. Nesse momento não tinha ideia do que dizer apenas não podia o deixar ir embora.

Jared ainda o olhou alguns segundos. Vendo Jensen depois de anos, se era possível estava mais bonito, seus olhos permaneciam com seus verdes escuros, seus cabelos agora arrepiados, e loiros em uma tonalidade um pouco escuro. e seu corpo esbelto.

Suspirando derrotado, não queria se arrepender de não ter feito nada.

-tudo bem.

Jensen suspirou aliviado e sorriu- Não estamos muito longe da praia então podemos ir caminhando até lá. é mais calmo por lá. Tudo bem pra você?

Jared apenas balançou a cabeça em positivo e então seguiram rumo à praia. Cada um com seus pensamentos

_No céu a lua brilhava e desta vez havia uma pequena estrela ao seu lado exibindo seu brilho..._

**Continua...**

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e deixando suas reviews fico muito feliz de saber que estão acompanhando minha humilde história. :]

Beijos e até o próximo!


	8. Chapter 8

Na praia, aparentemente dois homens pareciam apreciar calmamente a bela paisagem à frente. Naquele momento só havia o silencio, pois nenhum sabia o que dizer.

Estavam ambos sentados na areia. Jared observava atentamente as ondas se chocando contra a maré, Jensen não parecia estar prestando muito atenção, pois olhava apenas para o moreno a seu lado.

Seus cabelos castanhos estavam bem maiores, e alguns fios caiam sobre a sua testa, seu corpo antes de um adolescente, agora de um homem. Pra ele estava mais perfeito ainda.

Jensen resolveu quebrar aquele silencio entre os dois

-Jared antes de qualquer coisa, eu peço, por favor, que me escute ok?- pediu o loiro. O outro apenas acenou com a cabeça -Não sei se você guarda algum ódio, ou rancor de mim- respirou fundo e continuou- mas eu quero dizer que não deixei você, por que eu quis. Na verdade eu não tive escolha, pois os meus pais tiveram que vir para Califórnia por causa do trabalho deles. E eu não podia pedir pra eles para nós ficarmos em Chicago. E mesmo sendo difícil de acreditar, Nesses 15 anos que passei, eu não fui feliz, por que eu só pensava em como podia ter sido diferente. Poderia estar com a pessoa que mais amei na vida. Então eu peço, por favor, que tente acreditar em mim Jay, nada do que estou dizendo a você é mentira.

Todo o tempo que Jensen falou, Jared apenas olhava o mar e o escutava, depois de um tempo se virou para o loiro a seu lado e não tinha reparado que seu rosto estava banhado em lágrimas.

-só me diz Jensen, só me diz uma coisa... Por que você me prometeu que iria sempre ficar comigo, sempre estaria ao meu lado, pra depois ir embora daquele jeito?- disse o moreno com s voz tremula.

-Jay eu...

-Eu esperei por você, como me pediu, dias, meses e anos por um sinal seu. E me diz o que eu recebi?... Nada. Eu não quero ser a vítima dessa história toda, mas você não sabe o que eu passei e o que tive que enfrentar sozinho. E sabe o que me entristece, é saber que o meu amor por você nunca tinha morrido, enfrentei vários obstáculos nesses anos e nunca me esqueci como eu te conheci, como me dei conta que estava apaixonado por você.

Jensen não conseguia pronunciar nenhuma palavra, sabia que tudo que Jared havia dito era verdade. Tinha agido como tal cretino prometendo algo que não saberia cumprir. Se pudesse ou se Jared o perdoasse e lhe desse uma segunda chance, iria fazer de tudo pra fazê-lo sorrir daquele jeito que o fazia sorrir ainda mais.

-Sabe... eu até quis procurar por você, mas eu então eu pensei ''ele deve estar formado, com mulher e filhos. Aquilo que aconteceu foi apenas uma paixonite de adolescente''. e então eu resolvi tentar seguir meu caminho. E é isso o que vou tentar fazer Jensen.

-Será que um dia você vai me perdoar Jay?

-Já perdoei você há muito tempo Jen. Antes minha mente se focava em como tudo teria sido diferente. Mas meu coração me traiu e me diz pra eu continuar amando você-Jared sorriu triste

-Então o escute Jared, pois o meu coração sempre pertenceu a você.

Jensen se aproximou e pegou sua mão e entrelaçou seus dedos aos de Jared, se encaixavam perfeitamente. O moreno logo sentiu a respiração do loiro em seu rosto fechou seus olhos e sentiu o gosto dos seus lábios contra os seus.

Essa mesma cena aconteceu há 15 anos, mas agora as lágrimas que rolavam em ambos os seus rostos não era de tristeza, mas sim de recomeçar, de ter esperança de se amarem sem ter medo, ou qualquer outra promessa.

Suas mãos ainda estavam entrelaçadas e suas bocas se moviam com suavidade e calma apesar de quererem demonstrar muito mais o amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

_A lua mais uma vez era testemunha, mas agora de um reencontro, e uma esperança e a pequena estrela exalava seu brilho..._

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

Logo a madrugada chegava...

Jensen tinha seus braços enlaçados na cintura de Jared que apoiava sua cabeça no seu ombro.

-Parece que não perdemos essa mania- disse Jensen olhando pra o céu

-Olhar para a lua me lembrava dos bons tempos que vivemos sabe?

-Quero recomeçar Jared. Quero ser feliz, e eu só posso ter essa felicidade ao seu lado. Nunca mais quero olhar para o céu sozinho, nunca mais... - disse o loiro olhando para o moreno que também o olhava. Beijaram-se mais uma vez como se quisessem gravar e memorizar aquele gosto único de quando estavam juntos.

-você vai ficar comigo esta noite não é? Mesmo assim, se você disser que não, vai ficar comigo- abraçou o moreno mais forte.

Jared riu – ok! Mas nós vamos ficar a madrugada toda aqui na praia deserta?

-Não mesmo!

**J2**

No apartamento de Jensen era possível ver uma trilha de roupas e sapatos espalhados que iam até o seu quarto. Que acolhia dois corpos entrelaçados apenas por um lençol.

A primeira vez deles foi repleta de paixão, dor, prazer e expectativa... E claro ambos estavam surpresos, pois estavam com receio. Afinal foi a primeira vez de ambos com algum homem, mas o amor e a saudade e a necessidade de se sentirem foi mais forte.

A manha de sábado chegava e a brisa brincava com as cortinas na janela do quarto

Jared abraçava Jensen fortemente, usava seu peitoral como travesseiro, sentia as mãos acariciando suas costas num leve carinho, subindo e descendo, assim como suas respirações.

-Jen?- perguntou Jared um pouco ofegante

- sim?-Jensen voltou seus olhos para o moreno também tentando acalmar sua respiração

- você está bem?

- Como nunca estive antes- Jensen o beijou mais uma vez antes de perguntar algo que inevitável veio a sua cabeça.

- Jay me responde uma coisa. - apoiou seu cotovelo na cama e passou seu braço na cintura do moreno que se virou melhor para escutá-lo

-E seu pai? Ele... Ainda fazia aquelas coisas com você? Batia em você?- perguntou Jensen preocupado

-Jen você sabe que ele me culpava pela morte da minha mãe... Quando ela morreu, dois anos depois eu conheci você, e logo depois quando você foi embora, eu sabia que não podia ficar em casa com meu pai – Jared suspirou – e então consegui falar com a minha tia, irmã da minha mãe, e então pedi pra ela se eu poderia ficar um tempo em Dallas, e então...

- espera aí. Você esta morando em Dallas? Como conseguiu ir até lá?- disse Jensen espantado

- comecei a trabalhar, em uma biblioteca que ficava perto da escola, meu pai nunca soube que eu saía mais cedo pra ganhar algum dinheiro, e então eu... Bom eu percebi que você não iria mais voltar, então eu resolvi ir morar com a minha tia. Que me ajudou todos esses anos, até eu morar sozinho e ter meu próprio trabalho. Se eu tivesse ficado por lá eu não ia aguentar mais as surras, o olhar que o meu pai direcionava há mim todo dia, e quando perdi você ficou pior ainda entende? E não fiquei surpreso por ele não ter me procurado o que foi melhor pra mim...

Jared fechou os olhos com as lembranças de sua mãe estar doente por um câncer, e não podia fazer nada. A mudança repentina de seu pai depois que sua mãe morreu. Jared não aguentava mais, e depois que Jensen foi embora, as coisas só pioraram com o tempo.

Sentiu os dedos de Jensen acariciar seu rosto, secando uma lágrima que descia lentamente por seu rosto.

- Eu sei que foi difícil Jay, eu devia estar lá com você. Perdi tanta coisa da minha vida, e agora que nos encontramos novamente. Talvez seja uma segunda chance que eu tenha recebido. E dessa vez eu quero fazer diferente- segurou o rosto do moreno e olhou diretamente em seus olhos- quero fazer você feliz, só assim eu também vou ser feliz. Você me deixa fazer parte da sua vida novamente?

Jared sorriu amostrando suas covinhas. Jensen sentiu seu coração acelerar ainda mais

- você já faz parte dela Jen. Mas dessa vez vamos recomeçar, e do jeito certo.

Selando com um beijo apaixonado, Jensen puxou Jared para um abraço e antes de sentir ele completamente se entregar ao sono apenas sussurrou:

- Eu te amo...


	10. Chapter 10

**Desculpe a demora, eu estava com uns probleminhas nas minhas notas, que infelizmente não veio como eu esperava... O próximo capitulo sairá neste fim de semana!**

**Vamos ao capitulo 10**!

Jensen despertou com o bipe do seu celular. Levou sua mão até a cômoda e viu uma mensagem de emergência no hospital. Pela primeira vez não se sentiu tão empolgado para ir ver seus pacientes, afinal estava com a companhia perfeita ali ao seu lado naquela cama. Se pudesse não sairia mais dali. Com um sorriso bobo no rosto tentou acariciou o rosto do moreno que dormia tranquilamente em seus braços. Lembrou-se de quando o conheceu pela primeira vez.

**Flash back on**

_Jensen estava na biblioteca da sua escola lendo pela segunda vez o mesmo livro, adorava ler era um de seus passatempos favoritos. Estava anoitecendo então resolveu levar terminar de ler o livro em casa. Quando estava passando pelo Campus viu um grupo de garotos correndo, provavelmente eram do ultima serie do colegial. Os ignorou, até que pode ver uma figura debaixo de umas arvores que contornavam a passagem da escola. Resolveu se aproximar mais, então conseguiu ver melhor. Um garoto pelo que viu era um pouco mais novo que ele estava sentando na grama e ao seu redor havia papéis rasgados, alguns com algumas fig_uras_._

_- oi? Eu vi você aqui sozinho e queria saber se esta tudo bem... - não recebeu nenhuma resposta então resolveu encara-lo de frente para vê-lo melhor e percebeu que o garoto a sua frente chorava silenciosamente com o olhar distante._

_Jensen resolveu fazer mais uma tentativa _

_- eu sou Jensen. Qual é o seu nome?- perguntou já com uma vaga ideia do que tinha acontecido_

_- Jared. - escutou o moreno dizer baixinho, mas agora estava olhando pra ele._

_- oi Jared, seus desenhos são bem bonitos- sorriu o mais velho._

_- mesmo depois de rasgados?- disse Jared sorrindo triste_

_- bom, pra tudo se tem um concerto não é?_

_Dessa vez Jensen foi premiado com um sorriso aberto do garoto a sua frente, não sabia bem o porquê mais sorriu ainda mais._

_Jared se levantou e recolheu os papéis ainda espalhados, se virou para Jensen e então perguntou para o loiro._

_- O que esta fazendo aqui na escola esse horário? As aulas ainda não acabaram?_

_- sim, mas eu estava lendo uns livros na biblioteca, então resolvi ficar mais um tempo._

_- ah tudo bem... A gente se vê por aí – Jared ajeitou sua mochila nos seus ombros_

_- Claro. Até mais Jared- disse o loiro ainda olhando para o moreno, simplesmente não conseguia desviar seus olhos dele, era como se conversassem em silencio. Apenas com um olhar._

_Jensen o viu se afastando e então de repente se lembrou de algo- Jared!_

_O moreno se virou mais uma vez e prestou atenção nele_

_- Você conhece um lago que tem aqui perto da escola? Fica bem próximo, quando quiser desenhar em paz a essa hora, pode ir lá. É um lugar muito bonito._

_-tudo bem, eu vou pensar. Tchau Jensen - sorriu mais uma vez, e então Jared continuou seu caminho._

_-tchau Jay... - sussurrou o loiro _

**Flash back off**

-Jay?- sussurrou no ouvido do outro- Jay acorda

- O que houve?- perguntou Jared sonolento ainda abraçado a Jensen

- Eu vou ter q ir para o hospital agora. Tem um chamado de emergência de um dos meus pacientes e eu preciso ir tudo bem? Vou apenas trabalhar no turno da manha e então podemos passar o resto do dia juntos e amanha nós...

- Jensen amanha eu vou ter que ir embora – interrompeu Jared olhando apreensivo para a reação surpresa do loiro.

- Como assim vai embora? Você vai pra onde?- se sentou na cama para observa-lo melhor

-Vou voltar para Dallas, estou aqui na Califórnia apenas pra curtir o fim de semana. Tenho que voltar a pintar.

-Você se tornou pintor?- Jared acenou com a cabeça- nossa eu me lembro de que você rabiscava tudo o que via a sua frente, mas pensei que não ia levar a sério os meus elogios- disse Jensen ainda tentando assimilar os fatos.

- Eu sei, mas eu resolvi ir atrás dos meus sonhos e um deles era criar meu próprio ateliê, ensinar a arte pra outras pessoas, mostrar o quanto ela nos ensina e nos faz bem Jen.

Jensen segurou o rosto de Jared e deu um selinho demorado – estou muito orgulhoso de você – deu outro selinho, outro e mais outros...

Infelizmente Dr. Ackles teve um pequeno atraso

**J2**

Jared chegou à casa dos Tal, como viu que não havia ninguém no andar de baixo subiu as escadas e se dirigiu ao quarto de Alona.

Sorriu ao ver a cama de Al vazia, sua amiga com certeza deve ter curtido a noite, e emendado a madrugada.

Deitou-se na outra cama, tirou seus sapatos e suspirou ao lembrar-se da noite incrível que teve com Jensen, e dessa vez tinha certeza que daria tudo certo. e estava mais animado ainda com o resto do dia, afinal iriam curtir o dia de sábado juntos, Jensen havia dito que teria uma surpresa para ele. E mesmo o moreno sendo muito curioso, resolveu esperar.

Aquele dia seria perfeito...


	11. Chapter 11

Quando acordou, a primeira coisa que enxergou em sua frente foi uma Alona com uma cara de quem tinha acabado de acordar. Sentou-se e percebeu que tinha dormido por 2 horas, ao ver o relógio em cima da pequena cômoda ao lado da cama.

-Bom dia, ou quase boa tarde sei lá- riu Jared, mas viu que Alona tinha ficado quieta, então havia algo errado- O que houve Al?

-''O que houve Al''?- repetiu Alona- Jared onde você estava? Procurei por você por todo aquele bar ontem!- A expressão da loira era de indignação

-Eu... Encontrei com um amigo ontem e fomos bater um papo em outro lugar, sabe como é né? Muito barulho- disse Jared visivelmente embaraçoso

- Amigo? Pelo o que me contou da sua vida eu sou a linha mais perto de amizade que você tem, então é melhor me dizer logo a verdade.

O moreno viu que a mulher a sua frente não estava brincando, resolveu contar o que havia acontecido.

-Eu... Ia ao banheiro como eu disse, e nisso me encontrei com o Jensen.

-Jensen?- repetiu tentando se lembrar da tal pessoa- ah... O seu melhor amigo que se separou de você?

Jared sorriu com o ''melhor amigo''- é, ele mesmo.

-Mas porque não me avisou nada? Fiquei preocupada! Você sumiu de repente, pensei em varias besteiras e...

-Está tudo bem Al!... Perfeitamente bem. –Se deitou novamente na cama e sorriu ao lembrar-se de tudo.

-Aham, e porque esse sorriso diferente no rosto? Nunca tinha visto você sorrir desse jeito, parece até que está apaixonado.

Jared não respondeu então a loira resolveu cutucar mais um pouco- algo me diz que ele não é mais apenas um melhor amigo não é Jay?

-Não, ele é o amor da minha vida Al, fizemos as pazes ontem e... - suspirou ainda sorrindo olhando para o céu azul lá fora. - foi tão incrível

-Jared Padalecki apaixonado, se eu não visse com os meus próprios olhos, não acreditaria- sorriu ao ver seu amigo tão radiante, talvez agora visse mais esse sorriso em Jared, um sorriso totalmente encantador.

Jared ainda perdido em devaneios apenas respondeu- Nem eu Al, nem eu...

**J2**

No consultório, Jensen anotava algumas mudanças que infelizmente agravou o caso de Matt.

-Matt você sabe que não pode exagerar na bebida alcoólica, ainda mais ficar sem tomar seus remédios por mais de uma semana. Seu colesterol estava muito alto, como quer viver desse jeito? - Jensen olhava sério para o moreno a sua frente.

Matt Cohen era seu paciente há seis meses, depois de um infeliz incidente de o próprio Matt, ter exagerado com a bebida, e quase ter batido o carro. Então começou a procurar tratamento, apesar do seu caso não ser tão grave como outros que Jensen havia encontrado na sua carreira de médico.

-Eu sei, foi mal só que viajei com os meus amigos, e eu queria curtir um pouco, esquecer um pouco de cuidar da minha saúde e alias conheci varias gatas que cara realmente valeu a pena ter ido viajado. - sorriu Matt

- é melhor você cuidar de si, do que com garotas que amanha provavelmente nem se lembrarão do seu nome Matt. Mas vou dar mais um voto de confiança pra você. - entregou-lhe uma receita – quero ver você bem, e não em um quarto de hospital novamente ok?

Cohen colocou o papel no bolso de sua calça e se dirigiu até a porta, acenou- pode deixar Dr. Ackles! Prometo ser mais cuidadoso. Até mais

-Até

Depois de alguns minutos, Jensen estava terminado de arrumar alguns relatórios, quando ouviu duas batidas na porta, com certeza só podia ser Tom.

-Pode entrar.

Logo depois de entrar, Tom se sentou em uma das cadeiras, que ficavam na frente da mesa do . O moreno olhava calado para o loiro a sua frente que parecia relaxado apesar de tudo.

Jensen viu que ele não havia dito nada, perguntou.

- E então?- ainda esperava alguma resposta

-Jensen onde diabos você se meteu ontem?

-ah eu tive que sair, não estava me sentindo muito bem... -mentiu

-Jensen eu conheço você há bastante tempo, e sei que está mentindo, todos ficamos preocupados com você por ter saído e nem sequer nos avisou.

- Me desculpe sério!- disse Jensen realmente se sentindo mal por não ter dado notícias suas aos seus amigos – é que eu esbarrei com o Jared e acabamos indo pra outro lugar

Tom havia ficado surpreso afinal ele era o único, a saber, que Jensen se relacionou com outro homem mesmo sendo adolescente na época.

-Wow! Espera um minuto. Tá me dizendo que depois de 15 mais ou menos, por ironia do destino você se encontrou com o Jared justo em um Bar qualquer da Califórnia? Cara, desculpa mais isso é muito surreal.- disse Tom ainda olhando indignado pro loiro.

-Mas pode acreditar, foi bem real... –Sorriu ao lembrar-se de Jared e da noite perfeita que tiveram. Suspirou olhando distante para algum canto qualquer e não reparou que seu colega o observava. Quando reparou que ele o olhava de um jeito analisador corou.

- Ok! Depois do que eu vi agora, realmente acredito – riu Tom- pelo jeito o seu amor por ele só se fortaleceu com esse reencontro inesperado não?

- Isso o que você disse foi um pouco gay ! Fiquei surpreso agora!- riu quando Tom lhe deu um olhar mortal. Mas depois se rendeu e sorriu

- Bem, e o que pretende fazer agora?- perguntou ao ver Jensen se levantando e tirando seu jaleco, ficando apenas com sua camisa azul marinho com uma gola v. ficava perfeitamente moldada em seu corpo.

-Eu vou viajar por aí com ele-respondeu o loiro como se fosse algo completamente casual

- Cara ele deve ter algum poder paranormal pra fazer você estar desse jeito. Jared merece uma medalha de ouro. - levantou e acompanhou Jensen até o corredor

- Eu o amo Tom, e dessa vez eu percebi que ganhei uma segunda chance de ser feliz entende? Sei que isso vai soar meloso demais, mas eu quero passar o resto da minha vida ao lado dele.

Viu o quanto Jensen estava realmente feliz, uma felicidade que agora via nos olhos verdes de seu grande amigo.

-Então corra atrás da sua felicidade Jen.

**J2**

Jared arrumava sua camisa preta pela segunda vez.

-Jared você esta maior gato, não precisa ficar tão nervoso- Alona se divertia ao ver o moreno nervoso.

Ia retrucar algo a loira, quando escutou uma buzina do lado de fora, provavelmente era Jensen. Estava nervoso, mas ao mesmo tempo ansioso.

-Tem certeza que você vai ficar bem Al?- abraçou-a

-Pode deixar, vou sair mais tarde com a minha mãe, vamos fazer umas comprinhas básicas no shopping.

-Tudo bem, mas qualquer coisa pode me ligar ok?

-Vai logo que seu cowboy esta te esperando.

Despediu-se de Alona e foi de encontro a Jensen, e não acreditou quando o viu estava mais lindo se isso ainda era possível, mas o que deixou mais surpreso foi ao ver que ao seu lado estava estacionado uma moto preta. O que combinava perfeitamente com o loiro. Aproximou-se dele

-Jen, essa moto é sua?

-Aham, eu não a usava há um bom tempo, então resolvi tira-la para darmos uma volta. o que acha?- disse Jensen com um sorriso maroto.

-Eu acho que você é louco, isso sim- brincou Jared.

-Sou louco é por você Jay!

Colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura do moreno e o beijou que foi completamente correspondido pelo o outro, apesar de querer ficar ali beijando Jared, tinham que seguir viagem.

-Vamos lá?- Jensen sorriu abertamente

-Tudo bem, mas nós não vamos correr muito não é?- olhando para lindos olhos verdes do loiro

Jared apenas recebeu um sorriso malicioso de Jensen.

**Continua...**


	12. Chapter 12

As arvores passavam rapidamente aos olhos de Jared, Mantinha seus braços em volta de Jensen. O vento bagunçava seus cabelos fazendo com o que alguns fios caíssem constantemente em sua testa, estava com um friozinho no estomago, pois além de estarem a uma velocidade alta, estava com o loiro ali... Curtindo toda aquela paisagem ao seu lado.

Estava bastante curioso. Jensen ainda não tinha dito, aonde iam e qual era a tal surpresa. Passado mais alguns minutos, viu que agora iam em direção a um estreito caminho de terra, em volta grandes arvores, e plantas exóticas circulavam o lugar. No começo escutava apenas alguns pássaros cantando, mas depois começou a ouvir um leve som de água se chocando a algo.

Parando a moto, Jensen desceu e logo depois ajudou Jared que parecia maravilhado ao ver aquele lugar tão incrível.

- E então gostou?-Jensen sorriu ao ver o encantamento do outro

Voltando a olhar para Jensen a sua frente afirmou- Sim. Aqui é muito lindo Jen, adorei a surpresa- sorriu o moreno.

- Vem, quero te mostrar uma coisa- entrelaçou suas mãos na de Jared e o guiou até uma pequena cachoeira que transbordava sua agua transparente em um lindo riacho abaixo, e em volta algumas pedras.

Jensen se sentou na grama verde, se recostando em uma macieira. Ergueu suas mãos em direção a Jared que entendeu e sentou- se entre as suas pernas, apoiando sua cabeça nos ombros do loiro. Fechou os olhos ao sentir um leve carinho em seus cabelos.

O sol da tarde irradiava no céu, seus raios passavam discretamente entre as folhas das arvores, terminando seu percurso no riacho. Jensen observava aquele pequeno refúgio ao seu redor e Jared ali mais uma vez em seus braços. Faria de tudo para ter sempre aquele momento tão especial, logo atrás da primeira noite de amor que teve com ele.

Sorriu repentinamente. se desvencilhou do moreno e levantou. Percebeu que este lhe encarava confuso então resolveu se explicar

-Quero dar um mergulho, me acompanha?- disse ainda o olhando fixamente. Com movimentos lentos começou a tirar sua camisa e desabotoou seu cinto junto com o jeans.

Jared engoliu em seco ao ver Jensen lhe encarando apenas vestindo uma boxer preta que fazia um contraste com sua pele branca. Reparou que ele ainda esperava uma resposta, então fez o mesmo ritual do loiro. Passou por ele e deu um mergulho, Jensen ainda meio desnorteado resolveu se juntar ao moreno. Aproximou-se e deu início a um novo beijo. Suas línguas se entrelaçavam em perfeita sincronia deixando seus corpos quentes apesar do riacho estar completamente gelado.

Jensen gemeu ao sentir o contato dos lábios dele beijando e mordendo seu pescoço, apertou levemente as costas do outro e aos poucos foi descendo suas mãos ate as nadegas que gemeu alto e recomeçou novamente outro beijo que interrompeu e puxou Jared pra fora da água ainda abraçados. O deitou cuidadosamente e se deitou em cima do moreno e continuaram se beijaram por um longo tempo. E foi ali na beira do riacho que se amaram mais uma vez, seus corpos exalavam prazer e amor. Ofegante Jensen repousava sua cabeça nos ombros de Jared que também tentava acalmar sua respiração, puxou levemente Jensen fazendo com que ele sentasse em seu colo.

- Não quero que vá embora Jay. – disse o loiro com um olhar distante

- Eu tenho que ir Jen, não posso deixar tudo assim de repente. E além do mais eu trabalho por lá então não posso ficar por enquanto

Jared viu que o brilho antes nos olhos do outro tinha se apagado, e estava com uma expressão triste e distante, não queria nunca ver seu amor daquele jeito.

-Jen eu venho aos fins de semana visitar você, ou quando tiver folga você também pode ir lá me visitar. –disse apesar de não querer isso também

- é isso o que você quer? Por que não quero isso Jay... - suspirou tentando guardar aquele aroma único do moreno. - agora que estamos juntos novamente, e vamos ter que nos separar outra vez? Não sei se vou aguentar acordar todos os dias da semana, sozinho naquela cama.

-Jen eu também não estou feliz com isso, mas é por um tempo. Se o nosso amor foi forte o bastante e continuou vivo por todos esses anos, então ele vai continuar batendo dentro de mim e de você.

Jensen sabia que sempre amaria Jared não importasse o quanto tempo por menor que fosse jamais iria deixar de ama-lo e não queria prejudicar a carreira do moreno, esperaria mais um pouco por ele. Sua mente martelava essa hipótese, mas seu coração gritava pra não deixa-lo ir de novo.

- tudo bem Jared... Então é isso- se levantou, vestiu sua boxer ainda molhada, abotoou sua calça quando ia vestir sua camisa sentiu, sentiu o outro abraçar-lhe por trás.

-Jen não fica chateado comigo, por favor. Nós não vamos deixar de nos ver, nunca mais! apenas não vai ser constante. - Se sentia em milhões de pedaços ao falar aquilo.

Jensen se virou e beijou seus lábios demoradamente- Eu sei Jay, só não quero que esqueça que eu te amo ok?

- eu também te amo Jen pra sempre!- o beijou novamente

- hey! Está com fome?- Jensen mudou de assunto não queria terminar aquele dia em brigas ou desentendimentos com o moreno.

-Morrendo!- riu Jared

-então, eu ainda tenho essa noite pra fazer um jantar, e curtir você mais um pouco.

_Não sabiam quanto tempo ficaram ali abraçados. Mas cada um estavam perdidos em suas preocupações..._

**Continua...**


	13. Chapter 13

Depois de 2 horas na estrada, chegaram ao apartamento de Jensen. Ambos estavam cansados desde a partida da cachoeira.

- Então... O que você quer comer agora?

-Faça a sua especialidade Jensen Ackles- disse Jared em um tom desafiador

- Macarronada?- perguntou brincando- não sou de me gabar, mas é o que eu sei fazer de melhor ...na cozinha- completou um sorriso malicioso.

Jared gargalhou, depois puxou Jensen para um beijo longo, terminando em pequenos selinhos- quer ajuda?

- hey o cozinheiro sou eu! Por que não toma um banho enquanto eu preparo o jantar hã?

- Tudo bem, posso pegar alguma camisa sua? –disse o moreno já se afastando indo em direção ao banheiro.

- Ok!

Jensen terminava de colocar o macarrão pra ferver e acrescentando juntos os devidos ingredientes, quando ouviu seu celular que vibrava em cima do balcão de mármore que contornava a cozinha.

-Alo?

-Oi filho! – exclamou Donna do outro lado da linha

- Hey mãe, como a senhora está?

- Bem filho! Morrendo de saudades de você, e seu Pai também. E como estão as coisas por aí? Já arrumou alguma namorada

- Er... Não, eu estou tentando me focar mais no trabalho sabe?- apesar de conversar com a sua por telefone, parecia que estava bem na sua frente lhe interrogando. Corou fortemente.

- Jensen eu conheço você muito bem... Sua voz está diferente, quem é?- disse Donna achando graça. Provavelmente seu filho estaria corando.

Nessa hora, Jared ainda com os cabelos molhados, apareceu apenas com a sua calça jeans e uma camiseta cinza que ficava bem justa em seu corpo. Sorriu ao ver Jensen que olhava estático pra ele.

-Jensen, você está aí filho?

- ah? Oi! Sim claro... Olha mãe é melhor deixarmos essa conversa pra depois ok?

- Tudo bem filho, depois nos falamos com calma. Te amo!

-Também te amo

Desligou o celular, e se aproximou de Jared que o enlaçou com seus braços, encostando-se no balcão, o beijou.

Jared não se cansava de beijar os lábios de Jensen, agora era completamente seu vício favorito.

- Era sua mãe?- perguntou para o loiro ainda de olhos fechados beijando todo o rosto do loiro.

-Aham... Ela perguntou se eu tinha arrumado alguma namorada- Jensen olhou para o outro e então desabaram em risadas. Depois de se recomporem o moreno perguntou:

- Você pretende dizer a ela, que estamos juntos?

- Claro que sim, mas não agora se bem a conheço ela vai me fazer um interrogatório enorme.

De repente Jensen se espantou e falou desesperado – A macarronada!

**J2**

No quarto Jared ressonava calmamente, envolvido pelos braços de Jensen que este ainda não conseguia dormir, pensando em tudo que viveu neste fim de semana. Foi o melhor de sua vida, não se sentia feliz daquele jeito desde a sua formatura. Suspirou se lembrando de que amanha Jared iria voltar pra aquele meigo e agora gigante em seus braços, sorriu ao lembrar-se da segunda vez que o viu.

**Flash back on**

_Depois de um dia cansativo, resolveu ir à biblioteca ver se havia chegado algum livro de seu interesse, viu um livro de historia e reparou que grande parte ainda não conhecia. Curioso o levou para ler e sabia o lugar perfeito para se concentrar_

_Chegando ao lago, se surpreendeu ao ver Jared ali sentado debaixo da mesma arvore em que ele mesmo escolhia para ler, ou relaxar. Aproximou-se por trás de modo que o moreno não o visse, e pode ver melhor que ele parecia tão concentrado desenhando o lago à frente e o sol começando a se por._

_- Pelo jeito isso é o seu vício_

_Jared se assustou ao ver Jensen ao seu lado o observando. Estava tão absorto desenhando que não reparou a presença do outro. Jensen se desculpou_

_-Me desculpe não queria assustar você, não foi minha intenção- disse se sentando ao seu lado._

_O moreno nada respondeu, começou a guardar seus pertences quando foi impedido por Jensen. _

_-Hey tá tudo bem! Não vamos ficar nesse silencio né? Há quanto tempo você desenha?_

_- Faz bom tempo... Esse lugar é mesmo muito lindo, como o conheceu?_

_Ficou feliz por fazer aquele garoto dizer mais que três palavras._

_- Eu geralmente caminho quando vou por aqui perto, pra buscar um atalho pra ir a biblioteca então, foi em um dia desses que encontrei esse lugar, desde então eu sempre venho aqui quando eu quero ficar só, mas agora é lugar nosso. Vou adorar ter a sua presença aqui Jay._

_Jared sorriu triste ao ouvir o outro o chamando pelo apelido que antes Sua mãe lhe dirigia carinhosamente._

_O loiro percebeu, mas não quis forçar o moreno a falar algo. Queria ser seu amigo. Não sabia por que, mas desde o dia em que o viu no Campus da escola sentiu uma enorme vontade de protegê-lo._

_Aproximou-se um pouco mais e como viu que o outro não o afastou, acompanharam o primeiro por do sol juntos._

_**Flash back off**_

-O que foi amor?

Jared perguntou preocupado ao loiro que olhava a lua brilhante no céu escuro, não tinha reparado que ele havia acordado.

- ahn... Nada eu estava pensando em algumas coisas, nada de mais- beijou a sua testa. Depois sorriu ao ver Jared se aconchegando mais ainda em si, parecia seu urso de pelúcia apesar de ser um pouco menor que ele.

Vencido pelo cansaço se entregou ao sono.

**Continua...**


	14. Chapter 14

Pela manha, Alona olhava preocupada para Jared que parecia estar mais triste do que o normal. Mais calado e distante. Estava agasalhando as malas no carro enquanto via sua mãe abraçando-o. Fechou o porta malas e se aproximou dos dois.

- Ah minha filha já estou com saudades de vocês!- disse a Sra. Tal dando um abraço apertado na filha.

- Não se preocupe mãe no natal, estarei aqui com você e o papai. E talvez eu consiga arrastar o Jared pra vir junto comigo ok?- Alona olhou de solaio para o moreno que ficou constrangido

- Ok meus amores! Se cuidem e quando chegarem lá me avisem.

- Pode deixar!- deu um beijo em seu rosto e seguiu com Jared para o carro.

Depois de alguns minutos, eles já estavam na estrada em rumo de volta a Dallas. Mas desde cedo Alona viu a mudança de humor de Jared. O viu tão feliz neste fim de semana... Era como se algo dele tivesse ficado na Califórnia.

-Jay esta tudo bem?- perguntou receosa

- Está sim Al, não se preocupe- disse concentrado olhando a estrada.

Resolveu não perguntar, mas nada, mais tarde com calma conversariam quando seu amigo estivesse confortável.

Chegando à frente da casa da loira, Alona perguntou.

-Então amanha lá em casa! Noite da pizza?

- Tudo bem eu ligo pra você se cuida Al.- deu um beijo em seu rosto a observou sair do carro e ir em direção à casa verde. Só então deu a partida.

**J2**

Na sala Jared estava deitado no sofá, olhando para o teto de seu apartamento. Se fosse qualquer dia normal de sua vida, estaria pintando ou zapeando a televisão. Mas naquele dia a sua mente apenas focava no momento em que se despediu de Jensen.

_Depois de terem tomado café juntos, estavam ali na sala do apartamento de Jensen, abraçados fortemente. Mas nenhuma palavra conseguia ser pronunciada. Jensen beijava Jared com vontade, com uma das mãos acariciava seus cabelos enquanto a outra estava entrelaçada nas mãos do moreno. Sentia mais uma vez o gosto único daquele beijo. Depois de 15 anos ainda sentia aquele gostoso arrepio como o da primeira vez que se beijaram em frente ao lago._

_- Promete que vai se cuidar Jay... – sussurrou Jensen encostando sua testa na do moreno que fechou os olhos._

_- Eu prometo, e isso serve pra você também Dr. Ackles._

_Jensen deu um sorriso triste. Jared viu que estava sofrendo tanto quanto ele, apesar de prometerem de se encontrar o mais rápido possível._

_- Eu te amo Jen- beijou novamente os lábios do outro _

_-Te amo mais._

_Trocaram mais um olhar intenso e apaixonado antes de Jared partir por aquela porta, mas ambos sabiam que dessa vez o amor era pra sempre._

Olhou para o relógio em seu pulso e viu que a madrugada estava chegando e então como um simples impulso, foi em direção à janela de seu quarto e observou a lua no alto do céu escuro.

**J2**

- Então Jensen... Ele foi mesmo embora- perguntou Tom sentado no sofá ao lado do loiro que olhava atentamente para a garrafa de cerveja em suas mãos.

- Sim, mas não foi pra sempre.

- é, mas dá pra ver de longe que você esta infeliz com isso, por que não pediu pra ele ficar? Quem sabe, pensando melhor ele aceitaria.

-Não é como se fosse permanente entende? Vamos continuar nos vendo... Só que com menos frequência. – disse dando mais um gole em sua cerveja

- O Jensen que eu conheço não desistiria tão fácil assim, o Jensen que eu conheço agarraria aquilo o que quer com unhas e dentes. Sem pensar duas vezes, daqui a pouco vai chegar o Natal e eu não vou querer ver você aqui como todos os anos, sozinho. Eu quero te ver ao lado de quem você ama me entendeu? Isso é uma ordem! - disse Welling em um tom autoritário que fez Jensen rir pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Eu entendi não se preocupe.

- é aí que você diz pra eu não me preocupar, e isso me deixa mais aflito

Jensen se sentia feliz por ter uma família incrível, amigos que se importavam com ele, e agora mais feliz por ter reencontrado Jared.

Jared...

- Bom... É melhor eu ir, amanha temos batente cedo no trabalho.

Já na porta Tom abraçou Jensen- Quando quiser conversar é só me ligar ok?

- Por acaso você se tornou psicólogo e eu não estou sabendo?

- Cala boca seu idiota- Tom riu e logo desapareceu de sua vista.

Fechou a porta e encostou-se a ela por uns segundos, então resolveu ir para o quarto, quando entrou encarou sua cama. Não teve a mínima vontade de se deitar nela, Andou em direção à janela e observou os carros indo e voltando naquele começo de Segunda feira. Mas o que lhe interessava era a lua que compartilhava consigo aquele silencio. Sentou em sua poltrona e contemplou a madrugada que se iniciava.

Continua...


	15. Chapter 15

**Um mês depois...**

- Ok pessoal, na próxima aula veremos um pouco de Arte Contemporânea. Até lá.

Todos os alunos se despediram de Jared. Ele sempre ficava mais um tempo no ateliê, arrumando alguns materiais que usava no cotidiano.

No ultimo fim de semana, Jensen tinha o visitado, passaram cada minuto matando a saudade que sempre era imensa. Riu ao lembrar-se da noite que tentaram fazer uma pizza na cozinha do apartamento dele.

_-Jensen isso é culpa sua!- disse olhando sério para o outro, apesar de estar com uma imensa vontade de rir da expressão frustrada do loiro que via a pizza completamente queimada._

_- Pelo jeito a única coisa que eu sei cozinhar é macarronada... Mas a culpa também é sua, afinal não fui o único a ficar desconcentrado._

_-Claro você estava me beijando! Como você queria que eu me concentrasse apenas na pizza desse jeito?- Jensen se divertia ao ver a cara de indignação de Jared._

_-Tudo bem, então eu não beijo mais você. Não sabia que você não... – não conseguiu terminar a frase que planejava ao sentir os lábios do moreno juntos aos seus. passou seus braços pelo seu pescoço e logo sentiu ser prensado por ele até a parede, aprofundando o beijo deu passagem para a língua de Jared que se enroscava com a sua com suavidade e ao mesmo tempo possessiva. Apenas interromperam para conseguir ar._

_-Nunca mais diga isso, ouviu bem?- Jared olhava ofegante para Jensen que também estava com a reação_

_-Você... - pigarreou antes de continuar- quer jantar fora? Por que essa pizza já era!_

_-Concordo. Vou tomar um banho, me acompanha?- disse beijando agora o pescoço de Jensen que tentava recobrar a consciência para responder._

_-uhum..._

**J2**

No carro esperava calmamente Alona se despedir de Carl, para poderem ir para a tal noite da pizza. Ainda se lembrava do resto da noite que passou com Jensen depois de tentarem fazer a desastrosa pizza.

_Já em um restaurante não muito distante, Jared comia calmamente seu espaguete a carbonara. Enquanto isso Jensen o observava, estava com uma ansiedade muito grande dentro de si. Queria fazer isso desde o primeiro momento que o viu. Sabia que não iria se arrepender, e agora ao lado de seu Jared queria que fosse oficial. E seria o mais rápido possível._

_- Esta tudo bem Jen?_

_- Esta sim. Quando vai me mostrar seu ateliê? Estou curioso pra saber onde o meu pintor favorito faz seu belo trabalho- sorriu Jensen_

_- Se quiser podemos ir lá agora o que acha?_

_- Claro!_

_Jensen estava muito impressionado com a beleza dos traços em cada paisagem das figuras que habituavam cada quadro. Cada um parecia ter seu próprio significado, sua história. Sempre achou que Jared tinha potencial, desde quando o conheceu e viu seus primeiros desenhos, ficou bastante surpreso, e foi também com essa simplicidade de Jared que o encantou ainda mais. Cores e mais cores... Preenchiam aquele lugar que parecia um refúgio da arte do jovem pintor._

_- Então Jen? O que achou?_

_- Incrível Jay. - disse olhando orgulhoso para Jared que estava ao seu lado- e aqueles que estão ali cobertos?_

_Havia um pequeno numero de telas, todos empilhados, mas estavam cobertos por um pano branco._

_- Ahn... Eu ia mostrar pra você com mais calma, mas já como estamos aqui._

_Jared foi em direção das pinturas, e então mostrou de diversas formas, ângulos e cores, a paisagem que conhecia e sempre ficara marcada para ambos os dois._

_**O lago**__._

_Mesmo pintado e rabiscado em cores escuras a imagem tinha ficado perfeita daquele jeito, Jensen se aproximou do moreno e sussurrou._

_-Jay... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Esta magnifico! É idêntico! _

_Jared sorriu, mas logo depois viu que o loiro tinha ficado visivelmente triste._

_- O que foi Jen? _

_- Não fique chateado é só que... Olhando para este quadro me fez lembrar-se daquela noite eu que eu parti e..._

_- Jen olha pra mim- olhando agora para os olhos verdes do outro- meses atrás quando eu mesmo via para este quadro eu lembrava isso, mas agora que estamos juntos novamente, e agora amando você como jamais pensei que iria amar tão forte, eu penso diferente. Quando eu desenho o lago me lembro do nosso primeiro beijo. _

_Jensen não conseguiu parar as lagrimas que desciam por seu rosto, mas agora chorava de felicidade por ter reencontrado o seu amor, estar com ele ao seu lado era seu paraíso. E saber disso o fazia ter certeza que iria fazer a grande pergunta a Jared naquele lugar onde sua vida havia mudado completamente._

_Jared beijou os rastros de lágrimas que tinham ficado, e terminou na boca do loiro que o correspondeu mais apaixonado possível._

**Continua...**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Primeiramente quero parabenizar a Pérola por ter finalizado mais uma história incrível e envolvente. Parabéns!**_

_**E tenho que avisar que infelizmente falta pouco pro fim da fic. Pretendo finalizar a historia no capitulo 20. **_

_**Então vamos ao capitulo 16!**_

_**Dois meses depois... **_

-Todo mundo sabe que ele esta vivo... Fala sério!- riu Jared ao ver um filme de terror com Alona, que passava pela segunda vez na TV.

- Qual é Jay não seja estraga prazeres. – reclamou apesar de saber de letra o final do filme- Foi você que não quis ir à locadora. E desse jeito você estraga o...

Neste momento o celular do moreno começa a tocar e seu sorriso alarga ao ver que era Jensen ligando.

- Só um momento Al.

Afastou-se em direção a cozinha, ainda sorrindo atendeu:

-Oi Jen...

-_Oi! Como você está?_

-Agora que você ligou estou bem melhor... E você?

- _Estou bem, apesar de estar com saudades de certo alguém entende_?

- Acho que sei quem é- riu Jared –Jen, eu queria te perguntar uma coisa...

- _Pergunte..._

- você vai passar a noite de natal com a sua família?

-_Sim Jay, por quê?_

-Ah... Não, nada de mais. – disse Jared tentando não parecer desapontado

Jensen percebeu, mas resolveu não tocar no assunto.

- _E você_?

- Eu não sei, talvez com a Al.

- _hum... Ok! Eu tenho que desligar agora. Chegou um paciente e não posso deixa-lo esperando, depois nos falamos ok?_

- Tudo bem. Até mais

-_Eu Te amo_

-Também te amo Jen.

Jared voltou para sala, e sentou ao lado de Alona que tirou sua visão do filme para observa- lo.

- Desembucha Jared.

- O que?

-Não se faça de desentendido, e me conta o que houve, por que você esta com uma cara horrível. – disse a loira se virando de frente com as pernas cruzadas olhando para Jared que ficara corado.

Alona nunca mudava.

- Não foi nada, eu só estou um pouco triste porque não vou poder passar o natal ao lado do Jensen.

-Ah... Mas você sabe que pode passar comigo lá na casa dos meus pais né?- perguntou mesmo sabendo a resposta.

-Valeu Al. Mas vou ficar por aqui em Dallas mesmo. Agora eu vou escolher o filme!- respondeu Jared tentando mudar de assunto. Pegou o controle das mãos da loira e começou a zapear os canais.

**J2**

-Jensen você não acha que foi um pouco insensível com ele?

Tom e Jensen estavam sentados numa mesa na pequena cantina do hospital, nenhum paciente havia chegado então resolveram ir tomar um café.

- Eu sei, mas não podia estragar a surpresa Tom. Prometi a ele que iria apenas ao fim de semana vê-lo –disse Jensen tomando um gole de seu café- afinal nem sei como consegui omitir a ele o que eu pretendo fazer.

-Se eu fosse ele não te perdoaria, terminava com você na hora!- brincou Tom e logo depois riu ao ver a cara de desagrado do loiro.

-Há muito engraçado. Vamos logo que daqui a pouco eu tenho um paciente pra atender.

**J2**

A semana passava normalmente, em Dallas as ruas estavam enfeitadas com as bonitas e contrastantes cores do Natal. E sempre havia uma grande correria para quem arrumava na ultima hora. Jared como sempre não ligava muito pra festas, mas depois que conheceu Alona, ela sempre fazia questão que enfeitasse seu apartamento, nem que seja com algum símbolo do natal.

Como Jared havia saído mais cedo do ateliê, lá estavam eles no apartamento do moreno arrumando a discreta arvore de 2 metros.

-Ok, agora faça a sua parte e coloque a estrela. – disse Alona terminado os enfeites.

-Por que sempre deixa essa parte pra mim?

-Por que não sou que tenho a mesma altura da arvore!- riu ao ver a expressão emburrada de Jared, que se deu por vencido e colocou a estrela em seu devido lugar.

- Pronto. Agora esta perfeita! Bom agora eu vou ter que ir, fiquei de me encontrar com Carl em casa, pra matarmos a saudade. - disse a loira com um suspiro apaixonado

- Aham... Poupe-me dos detalhes Senhora Alona!- sorriu Jared

-Ok, mas saiba que antes de eu ir viajar amanha, nós iremos passar por aqui pra te ver né? Não vou te deixar em depressão em plena noite de natal só por causa do Jensen!

-Estou achando que alguém está com ciúmes...

-Claro, eu sou muito ciumenta.

-Nem no natal você me deixa em paz, então eu acho que eu tenho que conformar mesmo. - disse num tom brincalhão.

Alona revirou os olhos e depois de um tempo perguntou- Ainda acho que você deveria vir conosco, Jared. E de lá você pode ir visita-lo o que acha?

-é melhor não, ainda vamos nos falar amanha, e neste fim de semana ele prometeu que viria. Não quero atrapalhar.

-Tudo bem Jay... Sei que você é um teimoso mesmo.

Jared olhou mais uma vez para a arvore de natal em sua frente, e suspirou tristemente.

Queria tanto ter Jensen ao seu lado naquela data tão especial, beijar aquelas sardas que tanto amava. Sua boca que o levava a loucura.

_Pelo jeito teria que esperar pelo Próximo fim de semana..._

**Continua...**


	17. Chapter 17

-Então, como esta a ceia na casa da sua mãe? Estão todos reunidos?

-_Sim, está tudo_ _perfeito Jay. Meus irmãos estão aqui também, pra ficar melhor só faltou você aqui do meu lado curtindo o momento._

-Também queria que você estivesse aqui Jensen, mas curta bastante afinal é uma data especial.

-Eu sei... Prometo que chego sábado bem cedinho aí. Estou com muitas saudades de você.

-Também estou.

_**Você não sabe o quanto.**_

Neste momento Jared escutou o som da campainha. Provavelmente era Alona que tinha prometido que iria a seu apartamento, visita-lo na noite de natal.

-Tenho que desligar Jen.

-_Tudo bem. Feliz natal Jay_

- Feliz natal.

Desligou o telefone e depois ficou olhando para ele como se o objeto trouxesse alguma resposta.

Ou trouxesse Jensen.

Escutou mais uma vez a campainha tocar, e resolveu ir logo atender.

-O que você estava fazendo, pra demorar tanto assim?- perguntou Alona, que naquela noite vestia um lindo vestido vermelho justo, indo ate os seus joelhos, e possuía um pequeno decote. Usava seus cabelos loiros presos com uma presilha deixando algumas mechas soltas a deixando mais elegante.

-Uau! isso tudo é pra mim, não sabia que eu era tão especial assim. Sinto-me lisonjeado. - Jared respondeu sorrindo e logo abraçando Alona e Carl.

-Você também está perfeito. - sorriu ao ver o mais alto vestindo uma calça jeans preta e acompanhando uma camisa social azul escura que delineava seu tórax.

-é impressão minha ou eu estou sobrando aqui?- perguntou Carl que também, estava elegante usando uma camisa social cinza com um terno preto por cima.

Jared e Alona riram

-Entrem!- deu passagem para os dois entrarem.

-Querem beber algo? Vou buscar um vinho.

-Vou com você. Já volto amor- A loira piscou para Carl que sorriu.

Jared seguiu para a cozinha e então se virou para Alona.

-Ok, já que estamos sozinhos, eu quero dar o seu presente de natal.

-ah, mas primeiro eu quero entregar o meu!

Jared riu pela expressão de ansiedade de sua amiga, e depois acenou com a cabeça permitindo que ela entregasse primeiro.

-Abre logo Jay!- disse ao ver que o outro ainda olhava para a pequena caixa vermelha em suas mãos.

Dentro da caixa havia um relógio de pulso preto. Alona sabia que às vezes Jared se atrasava na maioria das segundas feiras.

-Nosso Al, Eu adorei!- a abraçou mais uma vez só que desta vez a tirando do chão.

-Jay você vai me desarrumar desse jeito!

-Desculpe... Mas o meu presente é muito especial também.

-Tudo bem depois você me entrega, é melhor voltarmos antes que Carl desconfie de algo- riu a loira.

Depois de um bom tempo conversando sobre seus planos para o Fim de ano, Se despediram.

-Vou esperar por você lá no carro- disse Carl para Alona

-Tudo bem, não pretendo demorar muito.

-Jared foi um prazer revê-lo, espero que possamos nos reunir novamente!-o cumprimentou educadamente

-Claro que sim. Em breve.

Depois que o viram descer, Alona perguntou:

-Então... Ultima chance. Você não quer vir conosco? Qual é Jay é melhor do que ficar aqui sozinho, não acha?

-Sinto muito Al, mas eu prefiro ficar aqui pintando algumas telas, que não terminei nesta semana. Mas obrigado mesmo. E mande um beijo pra sua mãe.

-Tudo bem, eu sei que você esta esperando logo para que chegue sábado, por que Jensen estará aqui não é?

-é... nós já conversamos hoje e combinamos tudo. Não se preocupe e cuidado na estrada ok?

-Ok, não se esqueça de que semana que vem pizza lá em casa!- beijou seu rosto e sorriu ao ver Jared revirar os olhos.

-Vai logo Al.

Fechando a porta, olhou para a arvore de natal e sorriu ao olhar a estrela. Esperava que pelo menos ela iluminasse sua noite.

Ficou em seu quarto apreciando a bela noite que fazia. De seu andar dava para ver as luzes do natal enfeitando as ruas e casas. Por onde olhava via o natal e sua magia cobrindo Dallas. Riu ao ver o presente que Alona tinha esquecido em sua cômoda.

Decidiu ir dormir cedo aquela noite, não haveria nenhum motivo pra ficar acordado. ia se levantar para tomar um banho quando escutou a campainha tocar outra vez.

Só podia ser Alona, que se lembrou do presente esquecido.

-Depois eu que sou o esquecido, Pensei que você não...

A frase que planejava terminar morreu em sua boca ao abrir a porta e ver Jensen ali na sua frente com um gorro de Papai Noel e uma grande caixa verde com um laço vermelho em suas mãos. Jared estava sem reação.

-Jen... O que faz aqui?

-Bem, o Papai Noel pediu especialmente para que eu viesse entregar um presente nesse endereço. Então tenho que cumprir minha missão de natal- sorriu Jensen.

Jared balançou a cabeça e riu, seu sorriso iluminava como a estrela de sua arvore de dois metros...

**Continua...**

.


	18. Chapter 18

Jensen colocou cuidadosamente a grande caixa em cima da mesinha que ficava em frente ao sofá. E então se virou para Jared que o olhava como se não acreditasse que ele próprio não estivesse ali.

-Jay... Eu sou real. – Jensen sorriu

-Tem certeza? Acho que preciso de uma prova pra acreditar que não é um sonho- respondeu Jared chegando mais perto do outro.

-Hum... Eu não sei... O Papai Noel não me disse nada sobre isso, ele apenas disse que deveria entregar hm mm...

Seus corpos se esquentavam do modo em que o beijo se aprofundava ainda mais, Jared enlaçou o menor, o beijando com toda a saudade que permanecia ao longo da semana.

-Será que toda vez que eu quiser falar você vai me interromper agora? Você se diverte com isso?- disse Jensen ofegante e com os lábios levemente mais vermelhos que o normal, fingia estar chateado com o outro, mas na verdade amava essa mania do moreno.

-Desculpe Jen... Estava com tanta saudade suas.

O beijou mais uma vez, só então depois se lembrou.

-Espera um instante... O que faz aqui Jensen? Estava esperando a sua vinda apenas no sábado. O que houve?- olhou preocupado para Jensen

-Eu não ia passar o natal longe de você Jay- disse o loiro acariciando os seus cabelos

-Mas e os seus pais? Eles não ficarão chateados?

-Shhh... Não quero falar disso agora ok? Quero curtir o meu primeiro natal junto com a pessoa que eu amo.

Jared concordou e recomeçou de novo um beijo especial, um gesto de amor. Por que na véspera de natal devemos estar com as pessoas que amamos. Jensen adoraria passar mais um ano ao lado da família. Mas agora o que realmente desejava era estar do lado da pessoa que mais importava pra ele, do lado de quem o ensinou a estar apaixonado. Jared foi a primeira pessoa a estar amando tão intensamente. E pretendia que esse grandão fosse seu ultimo e único amor.

Naquele momento roupas eram completamente desnecessárias...

Jared deitou sob Jensen sem quebrar o contato de seus lábios, colavam cada vez mais seus corpos que agora suavam e que estavam em perfeita sincronia, como se fossem moldados para permanecerem juntos.

A cada movimento se uniam cada vez mais, paixão, desejo, amizade, cumplicidade. E principalmente amor era transmitido em cada toque ousado ou mais suave. Em cada olhar viam que não podiam ficar mais distantes um do outro, que queriam sempre permanecer unidos e nunca mais se separarem.

A lua brilhava intensamente no céu escuro, e na sala daquele apartamento a magia daquela noite exalava entre duas almas completamente apaixonadas.

Dessa vez era Jared que fazia um leve carinho em suas costas desnudas, e pela luz que a lua transmitia podia ver as sardas que Jensen possuía.

O seu próximo desejo era beijar e contar uma por uma lentamente...

O mais velho dormia calmamente usando o peito do maior como travesseiro, suas pernas em cima das do moreno.

Jared declarou aquele momento um dos melhores da sua vida até agora.

Levantou-se devagar, com cuidado para não acordar Jensen. Viu que o outro apenas resmungou algo e voltou a ressonar novamente na cama. Vestiu sua boxer preta e a sua camisa social, mas a deixou aberta, assim dando a visão de seu tórax.

Encarou seus materiais de pintura ali... Como se o chamassem para ser usados. Sentou-se, passando delicadamente os dedos por seu cavalete de madeira. Era seu preferido afinal foi o primeiro a ter. E foi nele que pintou sua primeira obra.

Posicionou a tela em seu devido lugar, e começou a desenhar primeiramente apenas com o lápis de cera, se concentrando cada vez mais.

Sua mão fazia movimentos firmes e precisos, rabiscava com facilidade, na tela já era possível ver linhas que davam vida a uma nova obra, uma nova imagem.

A imagem de Jensen...

Seu corpo coberto apenas por um fino lençol branco, e seus lábios levemente entreabertos, Jared não deixava passar nenhuma característica do loiro. Agora fazia um leve contorno terminando de desenhar a boca de Jensen... Sem reparar suspirou ao ver que até mesmo em uma tela ela era sua perdição. E seu vício.

Passado alguns minutos estava atento fazendo alguns reparos no desenho, que não viu o outro lhe observando já devidamente acordado. Quando seus olhares se encontraram pareciam entrar em faíscas.

Jared sorriu abertamente, num convite mudo chamou o loiro para se juntar a ele.

Jensen se espreguiçou como um gato, vestiu sua boxer e andou até o moreno que o puxou delicadamente para sentar em seu colo. O envolveu com seus longos braços e o beijou.

-Hey... Dormiu bem?- perguntou o loiro ainda com a voz rouca pelo sono.

-Sim e você?

-Muito bem... - se beijaram mais uma vez até que algo chamou sua atenção- Jay... Foi você que... Você me...

Jared apenas acenou positivamente sorrindo olhando para Jensen que estava extasiado ao ver sua imagem no quadro dormindo.

-Você gostou?

-Está incrível! Apesar de eu achar que você estava abusando de mim só por que eu estava dormindo. E sério... Não sou a figura da perfeição.

Jared deu um sorriso malicioso.

-Ok, é melhor você ficar calado Jared Padalecki!- riram e se beijaram mais uma vez.

-Está com fome?-perguntou o loiro se levantando indo em direção a cozinha.

-Faminto!

-Então vou minha especialidade...

-Macarronada!- Jared terminou a frase e riu, logo serviu duas taças com vinho tinto.

**J2**

Depois de um tempo saboreando a ''especialidade'' de Jensen, estavam ali no sofá abraçados. Conversando e rindo. Até que o mais velho se lembrou de algo.

-Hey... Não vai abrir seu presente?

Jared se ajoelhou em frente à caixa, e retirou lentamente a fita vermelha. Seus olhos brilharam ao ver a enorme quantidade de variedades de pincéis, lápis e telas de diversos formatos. Analisou cada um e ficou surpreso ao ver que muitos do que estavam ali ainda não tinha em seu ateliê.

-Jen... Eu... Puxa! É maravilhoso...

O puxou para um beijo apaixonado, que foi completamente respondido pelo o outro.

-Que bom que gostou amor... Quero ver você pincelando tudo o que ver pela frente!- sussurrou beijando-o mais uma vez.

-Contando com você não é?

-Bem... Apenas quando eu estiver dormindo, completamente indefeso sem poder me defender- disse fazendo uma expressão de inocência. O que fez Jared rir. – ou podemos entrar em um acordo...

-Aham... Sei muito bem a sua proposta.

_A proposta._

Ao lembrar Jensen parou de beijar o moreno para fazer uma pergunta.

-Jay... Ahn... Você tem algo pra fazer de importante hoje? Quer dizer... Mais tarde?

-Não... Por quê?-perguntou confuso

-Ah... Eu tenho uma surpresa pra você.

-Outra?

-Aham... Espero que goste.

-Jen. Me diz logo o que é! Por favor!- disse Jared o olhando com aquele olhar...

-Não adianta, eu não vou olhar pra você!- tampou seus olhos com as duas mãos.

-Se você não falar vou ter que te castigar.

- Castigo, É?- Jensen abriu os olhos tão rápido que o moreno riu

-Sim... Por que você está sendo muito, muito mau comigo- sussurrou no ouvido do loiro que se arrepiou ao sentir a voz do moreno tão perto e carregada de malícia.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez, com urgência e desejo. Jared o envolveu e em tropeços foram novamente em direção ao quarto...

**Continua...**

**_Gente desculpem a demora!ocorreram alguns problemas no meu pc,mas prometo nao demorar mais!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Quero primeiramente dedicar este capitulo para Jess Winchester, que faz aniversário! Parabéns a você Jess! Desejo tudo de bom neste dia incrível.**

**E queria avisar que este é infelizmente o penúltimo capitulo... Terminarei a história dos J2 no próximo. Espero que curtam**.

Na estrada, depois de algumas horas dirigindo, Jensen cantarolava algumas músicas que tocavam na rádio. Ria internamente ao ver Jared ao seu lado com os olhos vendados, e provavelmente tentando acalmar a sua curiosidade que pelo o que viu, estava transbordando.

-Já estamos chegando Jay... - disse tentando mais uma vez conversar com o moreno, que desde algumas tentativas minutos atrás, ficou mudo e com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

Jared era adorável...

-Não vai mesmo falar comigo?- nenhuma resposta- qual é Jay! Não vai ser a nossa primeira briga né?

-Eu só não entendo, por que eu não posso ver nada! Isso é injusto. - disse Jared com uma ponta de mágoa

-Jay... Confie mim ok?- disse Jensen segurando a mão do outro que estava apoiada em sua coxa. Só escutou um murmúrio ''ok!''

Depois de alguns minutos, chegando ao lugar tão esperado Jensen parou o carro no acostamento, tirou cuidadosamente o cinto de segurança de Jared e se virou pra ele, que estava calado.

-Chegamos. Pode desfazer este bico agora meu pintor favorito?- beijou o seu rosto.

-Se quer me amolecer assim, pode esquecer. - tentou falar com firmeza, mas teve um leve tremor.

-Tudo bem, veremos isso mais tarde, agora vamos.

Jensen guiava Jared, passando seus braços ao redor da cintura do outro. Ao chegarem o loiro se postou a sua frente.

-Vou tirar a venda, está pronto?- perguntou ao mais novo e o viu apenas acenando com a cabeça

Ao abrir seus olhos, primeiro sentiu a claridade e demorou alguns segundos para se acostumarem, e então finalmente reconheceu o lugar que passou momentos tristes, momentos felizes, o lugar que o permitiu conhecer a pessoa que sempre foi e é dono de seu coração. A floresta ainda continuava do mesmo jeito, seus pinheiros altos contornava o grande lago.

Sem reparar começou a andar em direção a ponte de madeira que ia em direção ao lago, e lembrou que muitas vezes sentava ali com Jensen e ficavam apreciando o por do sol ou quando queria apenas esquecer os problemas, ficavam namorando e encarando a lua como se ela os conhecesse há muito tempo.

Olhou para o lado e viu Jensen contemplando a paisagem com seus olhos verdes que agora estavam claros por causa dos últimos raios de sol. Sentou-se na beirada sendo que suas pernas ficaram pendendo pra fora.

-Aqui continua do mesmo jeito não é? Encantador...

-é mesmo encantador. – olhou para Jensen- me desculpe por hoje mais cedo, eu estava chateado e...

-Tudo bem Jay, não precisa se explicar. Agora já que estamos aqui eu quero fazer uma pergunta a você. - disse o loiro se virando de frente para o moreno

-ok...

Jensen respirou fundo, segurou as mãos do moreno entre as suas e olhou diretamente em seus olhos e resolveu falar o que estava em sua mente há muito tempo.

-Jay... Você quer namorar comigo?

-Eu pensei que já namorávamos não?-sorriu Jared

-Não, eu quero oficializar nossa relação Jared. Quero ser pra sempre seu. Seu amigo, seu companheiro, seu namorado. Tudo. Se for preciso quero ser até sua obra prima- Jensen sorriu ao ver Jared rindo mesmo sentindo algumas lágrimas rolando por seu rosto. – Eu quero ser seu pra sempre Jared Padalecki. Enfrento tudo e todos pra te fazer feliz e ser amado, por que ver você feliz me deixa feliz...

-Jen... - disse Jared emocionado

-O meu amor por você só fez crescer a cada ano que passou. Nunca Jared, nunca duvide quando disser eu te amo, todos os dias quando acordamos juntos. Por que nós vamos morar juntos, não aguento mais ficar separado de você por mais nenhum dia sequer. Nós vamos ter dois cachorros por que eu sei, e me lembro de que anos atrás você dizia que sempre queria ter um cachorro.

Agora, era Jensen que lutava para não chorar, mas percebeu que foi em vão então apenas continuou.

-Eu sofri Jay, passei por todos esses anos infeliz, claro eu realizei meu sonho, ser cardiologista, Ter uma vida estável... Mas do que adianta viver sem amor? Por que foi você, apenas você grandão que me ensinou através de pequenas coisas a te amar.

Jensen limpou suas lágrimas e tirou uma caixinha preta, abriu devagar revelando dois pares de alianças.

-Então... Agora Jared eu quero, e preciso ser realmente feliz e pra isso acontecer tenho que ter você ao meu lado. Você quer ser meu namorado?

Jared no começou não disse nada, apenas ficou admirando o homem a sua frente. Apesar de tudo o que passou sentir a dor de ter perdido sua mãe tão cedo, seu pai que sempre lhe tratava mal. Jensen parecia ter sido sua luz, iluminou sua vida de um jeito tão grande, transformou sua vida em cores e que lhe mostrou que poderia sim, ser feliz. E ali estavam os dois... No lago em que se tornaram amigos, que dividiram seus segredos, e por fim se apaixonaram. Não queria pensar, no segundo dia mais triste de sua vida, que foi quando Jensen foi embora, pois agora estava feliz por estarem recomeçando a partir daquele lugar tão especial.

Estava tão perdido em pensamentos, que se esqueceu de responder a pergunta de Jensen que este o olhava, mas agora um pouco preocupado.

-Jay, você tá me deixando mais nervoso do que eu já estou desse jeito que está me olhando vou acabar pensando que você vai querer ficar longe de mim- brincou.

-Não Jen... Nunca mais. Eu quero ser seu, por que pertenço a você. Quero ficar olhando a lua ao seu lado.

Jensen sorriu abertamente, e colocou a aliança em seu dedo, e depois Jared fez o mesmo ritual, olharam-se como se quisessem gravar aquele momento por todo sempre, ou pelo menos até quando a lua fosse à testemunha de mais um interminável beijo que se iniciara, como da primeira vez.

**J2 **

Agachado, com uma tulipa em uma de suas mãos, com a outra passava seus dedos pelas letras que identificava o nome de sua mãe, em seu túmulo. Jensen estava encostado no carro apenas o observando deixando aquele momento para Jared.

-Sabe mãe, eu me lembro de que quando pequeno, desenhava eu, você e o papai. E você sempre dizia que por mais que eu caísse, ou me sentisse triste, deveria fazer algo que me deixasse feliz. E pintar, me deixava assim... Calmo e feliz. E quando você foi embora... - Jared reprimiu um soluço e lágrimas começaram a cair novamente- eu me senti tão incapaz, sozinho. Papai constantemente bebia e falava poucas vezes comigo. A cada dia que passava eu sentia um vazio ficando maior em mim. Foi então que depois de um tempo eu conheci uma pessoa especial mãe. Que eu realmente amei depois que você partiu. Hoje posso dizer que passei por vários obstáculos em minha vida. Mas pintar me faz lembrar sempre você... Sempre. Mas agora vou lembrar-me de você como a lua sempre brilhando no céu. E que todos os dias vai me iluminar como Jensen também.

Pousou a flor branca em seu devido lugar, e então limpou suas lágrimas. – Te amo mãe.

Levantou-se e foi de encontro ao mais velho que ainda o esperava sorriu ao ver os braços de Jensen estendidos em sua direção. Abraçaram-se fortemente, e sentiu um leve carinho em seus cabelos.

Jared finalmente encontrou seu lugar... Nos braços de Jensen.

**Continua...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Duas semanas depois...**

Depois de Jensen ter finalmente conseguido convencer Jared a se mudar pra Califórnia, e tendo quase uma ameaça de morte na parte de Alona, pois ela mesma disse seriamente que se não fizesse o moreno feliz iria atrás dele aonde for.

A expressão dela não era nada amigável.

Não conseguindo segurar as lágrimas Alona abraçou fortemente o moreno, chorando compulsivamente.

-Promete que vai se cuidar Jay. E que não vai se esquecer de mim ok?- disse limpando seu rosto que agora estava um pouco borrado da maquiagem.

-Eu vou Al, e isso não é uma separação! Eu sempre virei aqui para ajudar ainda na galeria mesmo trabalhando agora em San Francisco. Ainda faremos a nossa noite da pizza. - sorriu Jared

-Assim espero!- disse beijando o rosto do moreno- Mas eu quero seja feliz! Isso é o que importa pra mim. Quero sempre ver esse sorriso no seu rosto.

-Pode deixar, e espero que esse seu noivo também faça você feliz ou senão eu volto correndo pra cá e ele e eu teremos uma conversinha. - disse Jared com uma expressão séria.

Alona riu- Eu amo Carl, e tenho certeza que ele também sente o mesmo por mim. E você e Jensen... É pra valer não é?

-Sim Al, dessa vez é. - Jared sorriu.

-Tudo bem, agora vai antes que você me faça chorar de novo, e não quero mais borrar minha maquiagem. - se abraçaram mais uma vez e depois de muitos ''vê se liga'' ou ''não se esqueça de que eu te amo'', finalmente Jared e Jensen seguiram viagem em rumo a Dallas.

**J2**

-Jen... Será que eles vão gostar de mim?- perguntou Jared preocupado ajeitando seus cabelos mais uma vez.

-Jay, não precisa se preocupar, eles são legais, você pode ficar despreocupado ok? Agora vamos que estamos atrasados.

Naquela noite, Donna fazia aniversário e resolveu fazer um jantar apenas com sua família. E também seu genro.

Estacionou o carro em frente a grande casa azul, ela era bem sofisticada, e em frente continha um belo jardim.

Jensen olhou para o lado e viu Jared com um olhar distante, balançando sua perna freneticamente. Sorriu.

-Jay?

-Hum?

-Vai dar tudo certo. – Jensen sorriu carinhoso para Jared que se acalmou ao ver a expressão serena do outro. Jared acenou positivamente e saíram do carro.

Tocou a campainha e entrelaçou suas mãos com as de Jared que sorriu amostrando levemente suas covinhas.

-Filho!- exclamou Donna e logo o abraçando- quanto tempo eu não vejo você!

-Mãe, nos vimos a menos de um mês. - riu Jensen ficando levemente corado.

-Ok querido. - sua atenção foi voltada para o moreno, que sorria ao ver a cena- então você é Jared sim?

-Sim, é um prazer em conhecê-la. - Respondeu educadamente.

-O prazer é meu. Venham vamos entrando, Jensen seu pai está no escritório dele. Por que não sobe e conversa com ele enquanto Jared dá uma ajuda na cozinha comigo e Mackenzie?

-Tudo bem- disse Jensen olhando mais uma vez para o moreno que sorriu em concordância.

Encontrou a porta levemente encostada então, deu duas batidas antes de entrar.

-Pai?- perguntou receoso.

-Entre...

Jensen sorriu ao ver seu pai analisando várias papeladas, que presumiu ser da empresa de administração que seus pais dirigiam.

-Hey filho, como vão as coisas?- Roger se levantou e abraçou o loiro.

-Ótimas, e como está aqui em casa? Você e a mamãe?- disse logo se sentando.

-Estão bem, sua mãe não parava de falar que queria conhecer o tal genro. - riu Roger

-E está tudo bem pro senhor? Quer dizer... Sei que não deve estar orgulhoso de mim pai, mas eu quero que saiba que sou o mesmo Jensen de sempre.

-Eu sei filho... Você é um bom homem. Tem caráter, é generoso e verdadeiro. Tenho orgulho de você com tenho de Mackenzie. Não posso negar que fiquei realmente surpreso quando você sentou nesta mesma cadeira semanas atrás e nos contou que amava outro homem. Só peço que tenha paciência. Seu velho não é tão moderno assim!

-Posso saber onde o senhor está aprendendo essas gírias?- riu Jensen

-Culpe sua irmã!

O jantar ocorreu perfeitamente bem, Jared se sentiu confortável ao estar com os familiares do namorado. Conversava calmamente com os pais do loiro, sobre sua carreira de pintor, e que tinha um ateliê agora em Dallas. Mas que ainda pintava quadros para a galeria que trabalhava antes. Enquanto isso Jensen conversava com sua irmã no jardim.

-Então mano... Você está realmente apaixonado. Vejo em seus olhos quando olha para o grandão.

-Você fica com a mesma expressão quando fica perto do Jeff então não reclama ok?- brincou Jensen abraçando Mackenzie pelos ombros.

-Tudo bem... Mas agora falando sério que corpo que ele tem! Escolha e tanto hein Jen?- perguntou com um sorriso nada inocente e desabou a rir ao ver a cara de Jensen que a encarava incrédulo

-Que tipo de irmã você é?- deu uma tapa de leve nos ombros de Mackenzie que estava vermelha de tanto rir.

Depois de conversarem mais um pouco, prometeram de se verem mais vezes, e que se reuniriam em outra ocasião.

**J2**

Chegando em casa, foram recebidos por dois cachorros enormes que latiam alegres, ao ver seus respectivos donos. Todo dia, se repetia a mesma cena.

Depois de tomarem um banho, Jensen acariciava os cabelos do moreno que estava observando a grande lua pela janela que tinha no quarto.

-No que está pensando?- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Em como meu pai está hoje... Espero que ele esteja bem e se cuidando onde ele estiver.

-Talvez a sua tia saiba onde ele esteja morando Jay. Por que não o visita?

-Talvez Jen... Mas eu sei que ele está bem.

Jensen ia comentar algo quando ouviu seu celular vibrar em cima da cômoda, preocupado o pegou e viu pelo visor que era uma mensagem do hospital.

-é do hospital?- perguntou Jared um pouco sonolento

-Sim, parece que é urgente. Sinto muito Jay...

-Tudo bem Jen. Eu vou ficar esperando por você. Mas dormindo!- disse rindo afundando sua cabeça no travesseiro.

Jensen se arrumou e depois se despediu do moreno, que o observava deitado.

-Volto o mais rápido que puder ok?- beijou Jared, estava quase aprofundando o beijo quando escutou o moreno gemer em desaprovação.

-Vai logo Jen, antes que eu puxe você de volta pra cama.

**J2**

Depois de 4 horas dentro da sala de cirurgia, saía um Jensen esgotado. E um Tom completamente falante o acompanhando.

-Que bom que deu tudo certo Tom, fiquei preocupado com a Sra. Wilson. - disse Jensen caminhando ao lado do amigo no corredor do hospital.

-Você se saiu bem Jensen, tenho certeza. E ela está estável agora, Deverá receber visitas amanha mesmo.

-é. - disse o loiro logo se sentando à mesa da cantina, e servindo-se de café, viu a expressão ansiosa no rosto de Tom. - fala logo Tom.

-E então, quando eu e a galera vamos ter a honra de conhecer Jared Padalecki?-cruzou os braços em cima da mesa encarando o outro.

-Neste fim de semana, vou estar livre e ele também... Pode ser no sábado?

-Ok! Quero que saiba Jen, que estou feliz por você cara, mesmo. E tenho certeza que Chris e Steve vão aceitar numa boa. Estamos felizes por ver você menos rabugento.

-Idiota. – Riram e depois seguiram para suas devidas salas.

**J2 **

Dias depois Jared retornou a Dallas para ir à exposição de telas da galeria que trabalhava antes, e claro Jensen o acompanhou. Alona foi com seu noivo e apreciaram todo o trabalho do moreno. E, além disso ''mataram'' as saudades de cada um.

Jared estava impecável. O mais velho o admirava de longe ao ver seu namorado conversando com alguns curiosos, outros alguns ''fãs'' de sua obra que fez mais sucesso. A pintura que ilustrava o lindo lago.

Aproximou-se devagar do moreno que passou seus braços por sua cintura, então sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Estou com algumas ideias interessantes sabe... Umas que envolvem você, alguns pincéis... Sabe? Muita cor! Pelo o bem da arte.

-Pelo bem da arte?- Jared riu apesar de ficar arrepiado ao sentir a voz de Jensen tão rouca.

-é... Precisamos conservá-la. Não acha?- sorriu ao ver Jared rir daquele jeito único.

**Uma hora depois **

-Isso foi incrível!- disse Jensen ofegante deitado sobre o moreno, no momento apenas cobertos pelos lençóis.

-Completamente!- olhou para Jensen e se beijaram mais uma vez.

-Acho que a partir de hoje vou usar essa ideia de pincéis, tintas sabe?

-Jensen, às vezes eu tenho medo de saber o que se passa pela sua cabeça!-disse Jared fazendo o outro rir. Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

Observou Jensen acariciar o amuleto que mantinha em seu pescoço, o loiro mesmo também tinha o seu pendurado. Depois de tanto tempo, a cor verde água do objeto ainda ficara conservado. E parecia brilhar mais sob a luz da lua. Como naquele exato momento.

Jensen olhou para o moreno que sorriu todo covinhas ao ver seu amor ali junto ao seu lado, mas uma vez depois de terem se amado estavam juntos apreciando a lua mais uma vez ,que exalava seu brilho naquela noite.

-Eu te amo Jay... Pra sempre.

-Também amo você Jen... E é pra sempre.

_A lua mais uma vez era testemunha... De corpos que se amavam. De duas almas que se pertenciam. _

**E _dessa vez. Pra sempre_.**

**Fim...**

**Esperando por você, infelizmente chegou ao fim. Mas sendo a primeira história que escrevi, vai ficar guardada comigo. Como também todas as reviews deixadas. Agradeço profundamente a todos os leitores que acompanharam e até aqueles que não deixaram comentários. Que o final tenha sido de agrado a todos. Isso com certeza é especial e essencial não só pra mim como para todos os autores.**

**Já tenho outra Padackles em mente. Não pretendo demorar para começar a postá-la e dividir com vocês. **

**Beijos para todos! E até a próxima.**


End file.
